


Another answer

by AnemoneFlower



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mikleo es contaminado a traves del sexo, My First Fanfic, No dragon porque yo quiero, Tainted!Mikleo, Tainted!Sorey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneFlower/pseuds/AnemoneFlower
Summary: Sorey ha caído en la malevolencia y Mikleo se sentía culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba y hacer algo para poder evitarlo. Sin embargo Lailah sabe lo que en verdad causó que la malevolencia consumiera a Sorey.Los buenos sentimientos de también pueden causar malicia





	

Entre todos los desastres que nos habíamos encontrado a lo largo de nuestra aventura y viajes, este podría ser el peor de todos.

La lluvia era mucho más fuerte que una simple precipitación, era bastante fácil deducir que esto se debía a un dominio cuya malevolencia se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Ni siquiera un dragón tenía un dominio tan fuerte como este.

Contemplaba la lluvia desde la ventana de la posada de Lastonbell, mientras recordaba con los ojos cristalinos al borde las lágrimas lo que había ocurrido.

Sorey había caído en la malevolencia.

Y estaba seguro que este dominio que estaba causando esta tormenta era de él.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si lo hubiera hecho lo podría haber detenido o haber hecho algo para evitar su sufrimiento.

Se nos había advertido desde un principio. Desde la primera vez que Sorey purificó a un humano convertido en hellion. El absorbería la malicia, convirtiéndose en un vaso bajo un gotero, que se llenaría poco a poco hasta finalmente rebalsar.

Sorey no había podido soportar mucho más..

Finalmente mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras apretaba mi pecho debido a la malevolencia de los alrededores. Aunque me enfermaba, esta malevolencia era de Sorey, no me importaba lo doloroso que se sintiese estar en su dominio, yo quería seguir sintiéndolo porque en estos momentos era la única forma de estar ligeramente conectado con él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ruidosamente mostrando a Lailah entrar. Ni siquiera levante mi rostro, de hecho lo desvié hacia el lado de la ventana donde la lluvia la golpeaba fuertemente junto al viento que no parecía sosegar.

-Mikleo-san… deberíamos…-

-L-Lailah ¿Esto ya había ocurrido antes? ¿Había ocurrido que el pastor cayese en la malevolencia?- La interrumpí estrepitosamente. Ella suspiró mientras su rostro iba poniendo una expresión dolorosa. Se sentó en la cama de la habitación con la mirada hacia abajo, como si estuviese pensando si contarme lo que sabía o no.

-Lo siento mucho, mi juramento me prohíbe mencionarlo- parece que optó por no contármelo.- Sin embargo, hay algo si puedo decirte.

Mi ojos finalmente se dirigieron a ella con una expresión de sorpresa

-Lo había advertido desde un principio, Sorey a medida que conociese mas el mundo y a las personas que lo habitan, poco a poco absorbería esa malicia y con eso, todos los sentimientos que la provocan. Pero...

La mire algo confundido, eso no era nada nuevo, de hecho lo sabíamos hace mucho tiempo ese hecho, pero ella se veía muy preocupada y la verdad me estaba poniendo cada más inquieto.

-Los buenos sentimientos también pueden crear malicia-…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abrí los ojos delicadamente, ya que sentía una extraña luz en mi rostro que no me dejaba mirar bien. Me dolía un poco el cuerpo y la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un tan mal despertar como este.

Me incorporé despacio, pude sentir una superficie lisa casi de piedra en el lugar donde estaba recostado, al no reconocerlo, levante mi vista hacia mi alrededor dándole un vistazo.

Pude comprobar inmediatamente de que el lugar donde me encontraba no era conocido por mi, pero asimilando la estructura de los alrededores pude darme cuenta que me encontraba dentro de una ruina

Revisando más a profundidad, estaba recostado en un pedestal de piedra a un costado de una gran habitación abierta. En los tres muros más cercanos al pedestal habían dibujos antiguos tallados de manera muy sutil. Al bajarme del pedestal pude comprobar que esos dibujos también estaban grabados en la parte inferior de este. Al otro lado de la habitación había un gran espacio vacío, todo esto indicaba que esto era…

-Una sala de veneración!!- dije en voz alta y como acto reflejo mire hacia un lado desilusionándome en el acto. Tenía la costumbre de que vez que hacía un nuevo descubrimiento en las ruinas lo decía en voz alta sólo para poder escuchar a Sorey quejarse de que no lo había descubierto primero…

Supongo que no me di cuenta que en esta ocasión estoy solo.

Sin embargo eso no respondía la principal pregunta de todas y de la que debería estar preocupando ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?

Cerré los ojos intentando vagar por mis recuerdos y obtener la respuesta.

Estábamos peleando…estábamos peleando contra Sorey.

Con tal de detener el dominio que el estaba produciendo a causa de su malevolencia, fuimos a enfrentarlo. Me rehúse en todo momento a hacerlo.

Cuando lo vi, fue como si algo me apretase por dentro y no era la malevolencia de los alrededores. Sorey, su rostro era tan frío. Su capa de pastor había sido manchada por la malicia y ahora era de un color negro profundo al igual que su guante con el emblema del pastor, mientras que su camisa había cambiado del azul oscuro a un rojo más brillante. A un así con esa apariencia no dudo en dirigirme una cálida sonrisa apenas me vio.

“Sólo espera un poco más, Mikleo” me dijo con su típico tono de voz al hablarme. Los demás comenzaron a atacarle, Rose por delante con el armatizado de fuego, mientras que los demás le daban soporte por detrás.

Aunque estaba con mi bastón en mano no podía moverme, dudaba de cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer. No estaba seguro de atacarlo o hacer algo por los demás, estaba confuso.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Rose fue empujada cerca del lugar donde yo me encontraba por Sorey. El golpe fue tan fuerte que deshizo el armatizado quedando ambas heridas.

Fui rápidamente a curarlas cuando Rose se levantó furiosa aún estando mal herida y pronunciando mi verdadero nombre, no pude evitar entrar en armatización con ella.

Ni siquiera pudo empuñar bien el arco cuando Sorey estaba al frente de ella con una mirada amenazante. La tomo del cuello con una mano elevándola más allá de su cabeza como pretendiendo ahorcarla, sin embargo sus intenciones iban más allá que matarla.

De alguna forma sentí como algo comenzaba a jalarme, aunque estaba dentro de Rose, sentía que algo me estaba obligando salir. De un momento a otro la armatización se rompió mientras como veía que lo que me estaba jalando hacia afuera era la mano libre de Sorey, mientras que la otra a un sujetaba el cuello de Rose que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

La dejo caer sin mero cuidado mientras que a mi me tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber perdido el conocimiento.

¿Entonces quien me trajo aquí fue Sorey?

Me senté nuevamente en el pedestal pensando lo que podía hacer ahora. Quería buscar una salida pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía. Si fue Sorey quien me trajo aquí tenia sus motivos y digamos que yo también quería hablar con él.

No, era algo más fuerte que eso, quería estar con él.

Como si hubiesen leído mis pensamientos, al fondo de la gran sala la muralla dejo ver una puerta, quien comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta abrirse por completo para encontrarme parado justo ahí con la persona que deseaba ver.

-Sorey….-

-¿Cómo estas Mikleo? Me tenías algo preocupado después de que te desmayaste- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Aunque antes había visto vacío en su mirada, ahora sus ojos estaban suavemente enternecidos, no mostraban malicia alguna, como si Sorey aún conservará su pureza.

Sin embargo yo sabía la realidad, había caído en la malicia y aunque ahora se mostraba de esta manera tan amable, cuando peleamos contra él vi todo lo que había cambiado, incluso ahora podía atravesar esos amables ojos y ver el oscuro interior de Sorey.

Eso me llenaba de tristeza.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, mis lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a rodar en mis mejillas, la reacción inmediata de Sorey fue correr hacia a mi preocupado

-¿Mikleo? ¿Por qué estas….?-

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡No me di cuenta de lo que te ocurría! ¡No me di cuenta que estabas siendo consumido por la malicia que absorbías! Y ahora tu…-

Pare en seco sin saber que más decir, me dolía el pecho, no sabía si me dolía por la malevolencia que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sorey o realmente porque no quería verlo de esa manera.

-¿Tu aun no lo sabes?- susurro casi hablando para si mismo, pero yo igualmente logre escucharlo.

¿Qué es lo que aún no sabía? No alcance a preguntarle

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.. Mikleo, es como un serafín que se transforma en dragón. Una vez que cae no hay manera de purificarlo- Lo decía con la completa normalidad del mundo, su voz suave no se acentuaba en ningún momento, pero no niega que aún queda algo de cordura en él

-En unos cuantos días más estaré repartiendo destrucción en todo este mundo, no quería pelear contra ti, por eso te traje, para mantenerte seguro…- dijo eso mirándome con una triste sonrisa. Acercó una mano a mi mejilla secando el rastro de lágrimas con su pulgar.

-No permitiré que la malicia te corrompa…-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no pensé que Sorey aún pensara de esa manera aún estando contaminado por la malicia

¿Acaso era esto a lo que Lailah se refería?

No pude decir nada cuando sentí como me levantaba en sus brazos y me llevo arriba del pedestal. Estaba algo confuso, en el exterior, seguía siendo el Sorey que siempre conocí, pero estaba seguro que su mentalidad había cambiado, no podía leerlo por completo, y no saber lo que estaba pensando me daba miedo.

-¿Sabes que es este lugar? ¿Ya lo dedujiste?- me pregunto mientras pasaba a estar detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo estaba sentado en el pedestal. Apoyo su mentón en mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi.

\- Aquí es donde veneraban a los serafines, donde demostraban su respeto hacia ellos y sus respectivas ofrendas. Aquí es donde te veneraré a ti, y no dejaré que nadie más te toque, quiero seguir manteniendo tu pureza…-

Me sobresalte al escucharlo ¿Quiere mantenerme aquí por siempre?

-¿Por eso me secuestraste?

-Esa es una manera fea de decirlo, sólo te traje a un lugar seguro

-Eso no era necesario, estaba seguro…

-Mikleo no me obligues a ser duro contigo…

Lleve mis manos hacia las de Sorey que me abrazaban en mi cintura, no podía llevarle la contraria. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar, sin embargo dentro de mi no nacía ningún sentimiento de incomodidad o de querer huir de él

-Es igual a aquella vez- pronuncie suavemente. Sorey levantó su mirada de reojo sin entender lo que quería decir

-¡Sorey eres un tonto!. Es igual a aquella vez que te convertiste en pastor y yo quería ser tu Sub Lord. Te negaste y tuve que recurrir a pelear contigo para convencerte. ¡Volviste a pensar por ti mismo! ¡Sin pensar lo que yo quería!- Levante más la voz, quitando sus manos de mi cintura para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo. Estaba frustrado y llorando, ¿Por qué nunca piensa que quiero estar con él pase lo que pase?

-¿Por qué siempre te enojas cuando intento protegerte? ¡Mírame en lo que me he convertido! ¿¡Como iba a dejar que la persona que más amo cayese tan bajo como yo!?

¿Eh? ¿La que amo?

Sus palabras golpearon como una ráfaga de viento a mis pensamientos.

Apenas me dijo eso pude comprender. La malicia de Sorey no venía de los sentimientos de las personas cuya malicia había sido absorbida por él al momento de purificarlos. Venía de sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos que son buenos, pero tan obsesivos que han caído en la malevolencia.

La malevolencia de Sorey, nació de su amor hacia mi.

De alguna manera Lailah lo sabia y me lo dijo, sólo que yo no pude comprenderlo en su primer momento.

Sonreí ante lo que podría ser un mal chiste. Pensaba que la malevolencia de Sorey había sido causada por la purificación de los humanos en hellions, sin embargo, la causa siempre fui yo.

Porque ahora y en esta situación ¿Acaso si no hubiese sido por la malevolencia que lo consumió, jamás me habría dicho lo que sentía?

Pero de alguna manera no me sentía mal por ello. Si esto significaba la malevolencia, no tenía ningún miedo de entregarme a ella.

-No era necesario secuestrarme, tarde o temprano yo vendría a tu lado.

-¿Eh?

Le sonreí tiernamente mientras tomaba sus mejillas en mis manos, podía sentir lo frío que estaba

-Significa que yo te iba a venir buscar de todas maneras, no importa si estabas hundido en la malevolencia, si tu caes, yo caeré contigo.

Apenas termine de decir lo último Sorey se abalanzó hacia mi, labio con labio, nos fundimos en un beso. Sin ninguna culpa ni pudor, comenzamos a entrelazar nuestras lenguas en nuestro primer beso. Mi cabeza simplemente volaba, ya que nunca me imaginé que podía llegar este momento en que podía aceptar mis sentimientos arraigados por años en lo que consideraba prohibido.

La malicia del amor. Ambos caímos en la peor malicia de todas.

Aunque estábamos desesperados por seguir besándonos, nos separamos un momento para observarnos a los ojos. Finalmente, pude volver a leer lo que Sorey estaba pensando.

-Quería mantenerte lejos de la malicia, pero sólo el hecho de tenerte a mi lado ya te había contaminado, Lo siento Mikleo.

-Aun no estoy contaminado, así que estar cerca de ti es doloroso. Mi pecho me presiona cada vez que te exasperas

-¿Entonces? ¿Como planeas permanecer a mi lado?

Le sonreí de lado a esa tal pregunta, aunque haya sido consumido por laLelevolencia, su cabeza seguía siendo demasiado inocente.

-El agua es muy débil, se contamina con facilidad, así que lo que tienes que hacer es profanarme- le dije subiendo mis piernas al pedestal. Una vez que todo mi cuerpo estuviera arriba de este estire mi brazos hacia Sorey.

-Sorey, dame tu malicia. Contamíname para asi pertenecerte y quedarme contigo para siempre

Creo que rompí algo en Sorey que evitaba que me llegase a tocar alguna vez. Rápidamente se acercó a mí para volverme a besar, un beso mucho más atrevido con el anterior, guiándome de a poco a recostarme completamente en el pedestal. Al separarnos pudimos comprobar la lujuria reflejada en los ojos del otro, mientras que un pequeño y como hilo de saliva aún unía nuestras bocas.

¿Desde que cuanto tiempo nos deseamos de esta forma? Si no fuera por la malevolencia, quizás nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

Sorey comenzó a abrir el cierre de mi ropa, descubriendo así mi torso, entremedio que hacía esto, no paraba de besarme, mi boca, la comisura de mis labios, bajando por mi cuello y mi clavícula dando pequeños mordiscos. Se deslizó por mi esternón hasta mi pecho izquierdo, respiro tan cerca de él que sentí un leve cosquilleo.

Comenzó con ambas manos a dibujar círculos alrededor de mis pezones, hasta que acercó su boca a uno de ellos y lo lamió. Pude sentir la electricidad al instante, una sensación desconocida para mí.

-¡Espera!- dije precipitadamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, sólo que…- tome un poco de aire con algo de vergüenza- ¡Yo nunca he sentido placer antes!

Sorey pestañeo un poco y se rió , lo mire algo enojado

-Mikleo ¿Jamás te has masturbado antes?

-Soy un serafín, no sentí en ningún momento la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se acercó a mí besando mi mejilla para luego morder mi lóbulo izquierdo. Aprovecho ese momento para susurrarme algo en el oído.

-Pues de ahora en adelante te acostumbraras a sentir placer

Me sonroje a más no poder. Aunque quería decirle algo por ser atrevido, no me dio ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta atrapo uno de los pezones con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que con su otra mano libre apretaba mi otro pezón.

Pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca, mientras que arqueaba levemente mi espalda al sentir su lengua juguetear en mi pecho, se sentía bien.

Comenzó a construir un camino de saliva desde mi pecho, pasando por mi ombligo y mi cintura, rápidamente llegó al extremo de mi pantalón. No hizo nada, sólo se quedó ahí observando el bulto que empieza bien a asomarse. Acercó su rostro y por encima del pantalón beso mi miembro, seguido de eso lo lamió.

Provocó una sensación tan desconocida para mí que instintivamente cerré mis piernas.

-¡Oye!

-L-Lo siento, se siente extraño

-Mikleo… no me dejas de otra- esa mirada lasciva no me gusta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mis gemidos rebotaban en toda esa sala, podía sentirse el eco de estos mientras yo estaba sin poder moverme. Mis manos estaban atadas sobre mi cabeza, mientras que mis piernas también lo estaban, con la diferencia que estaban atadas una a cada lado del pedestal, imposibilitando que pudiera cerrarlas mientras Sorey muy entretenido me hacía una felación.

-N-no puedo ahh ¡Me vengo!- grite sin poder contenerme. Este sería mi primer orgasmo. Sorey no retiro su boca de mi pene, ni me quedo de otra que venirme en su boca. Escuché el pequeño glup de su garganta indicando que se lo había tragado todo.

Eso no se bebe, Idiota. Pero reconozco que me había excitado.

Respiraba agitadamente. No comprendía porque me sentía tan cansado si no había hecho nada. Mi cara ardía y podía sentir la humedad en mis ojos en un pequeño lagrimeo. Sorey mientras retiraba el resto de semen que quedaba en su boca con su mano.

Con esa misma mano que estaba ya húmeda, la dirigió a mi entrada. Hizo círculos alrededor de él mientras yo daba quejidos.

-O-olvídalo… Entra de una v-vez…

-Tranquilo, primero debemos hacer una ceremonia

-¿Qué? So-rey ¿Qué es-estas pensando?

-Estamos en un lugar de veneración, debemos dar un ofrenda apropiada

Seguía sin entender las palabras de Sorey, pero eso poco importó cuando sentí el primer dedo en mi interior. Se sentía raro e incómodo, no podía asegurar que esto fuese completamente placentero. No fue hasta que metió sus otros dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos.

Comencé a temblar y a gemir desesperado. Estaba tocando algo dentro de mi que hacía volverme loco, como si mil descargas se apoderaran de mi espina dorsal. Estaba seguro que me vendría otra vez, pero vi el rostro de Sorey y algo me decía que algo más tenía en mente, no dejaría que esto terminase tan pronto.  
Mis pensamientos se volvieron ciertos cuando quito sus dedos de mi interior.

Estaba tan desilusionado ya que quería llegar nuevamente al orgasmo.

-¿Por qué… Sorey?

-Te dije que teníamos que hacer la ceremonia

Dicho esto comenzó a desvestirse, comenzando por quitarse esa abultada capa de color negro, las correas alrededor de sus brazos y si cinturón. Finalmente desabrochó su camisa dejando ver su perfecto pecho, como desearía tocarlo si tan solo no estuviese amarrado. Finalmente dejo ver su pene ya lo suficientemente duro.

Lo posicionó en mi entrada, y sólo lo dejo ahí. Lo movía arriba y abajo siempre tocando mi entrada. Solo hacia que me desesperara ante el pequeño roce y el único contacto que tenían nuestros cuerpos en este momento.

-Queridos serafines. Les ofrecemos como ofrenda la virginidad de este chico, como señal de respeto y compromiso.- Decía Sorey con un tono muy alto, como si en verdad fuese un acto de veneración y hubiese más gente.- Y esperamos sus futuras bendiciones para…-

-¡Idiota! ¡No ofrezcas mi virginidad de esa manera! Eso solo le pertenece a Sorey.

-¿En serio? Pero si aún no la he tomado.

-Entonces tómala. Tómala y hazme tuyo… Por favor….- Comencé a lagrimear y a rogar. Lo necesitaba dentro mi.

Sorey sonrió de lado a lado. Pude sentir como posicionaba la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Con una gran estocada la metió dentro de mi de una sola vez. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás acompañado de un gran grito. Estaba dentro de mi y era tan grande. Dolía mucho, tanto que mordía sin querer mi labio inferior, parece que demasiado fuerte, pues la sangre broto y pude sentir su sabor metálico en mi boca.

Sorey aún sin moverse se acercó a la comisura de mi boca y lamió la sangre. Luego se acercó a mis labios para besarme. Eso me tranquilizó bastante, y el dolor desaparecía poco a poco.

El era demasiado amable conmigo.

Desato mis manos y mis piernas, fue un alivio bastante grande para mi, y lo primero que hice al sentir mis manos libres fue entrelazarlas con las de él, sintiendo como el calor afloraba en mi pecho, un sentimiento de nunca querer soltar pase lo que pase.

Comenzó a moverse muy suavemente. El dolor había desaparecido hace mucho y de a poco aparecía algo extraño en mi parte baja, algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

-S-Sorey~~ ¿Q-que es- ¡Ahh!- No podía hablar claramente. Los gemidos se había apoderado completamente de mi habla, así que sólo podía dejar salir unos resonantes “Ah” de mi boca, y con el eco presente en esta sala podía escuchar mi voz repetirse una y otra vez, sin poder creer que esa fuera mi voz con un tono tan femenino.

Al notar que ya no me dolía en lo absoluto Sorey decidió comenzar a ir más rápido. El poco control de mi se perdió en el momento que decidió abrir más mis piernas y levantar mi cadera para que entrara más directo y profundo. Mis voz se exalto y en vez de gemidos, estos fueron claramente gritos.

-Mikleo~~ estas llorando~~- dijo algo divertido, no lo note, pero era verdad que mi rostro estaba mojado por lagrimas que en algún momento rodaron por el placer que sentía.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! N-no es cier- ¡Ahh! ¡AHH!

-¿Se siente tan bien que no puedes hablar?

-S-si puedo h-habla-¡Ahh!- no, no puedo

Me estaba derritiendo en ese mismo lugar. Se sentía tan bien que cada vez que Sorey entraba subía al cielo, para luego bajar y volver a subir. Las embestidas cada vez eran más directas y rápidas rozando un punto dentro de mi que me hacía estremecer. En algún punto mi mente se saboteo y sólo quedó ocupada por Sorey y el placer.

-M-Mas~~ ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! Da-me mas~~ ¡Sorey!- Me estaba enloqueciendo, pero estaba tan feliz, tanto que no podía evitar demostrar lo bien que se sentía. Estire mis brazos hacia Sorey pidiendo que se acercara mas. Así lo hizo y pude cruzar mis brazos en su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Hice lo mismo con mis piernas cruzándolas en su cadera haciendo la penetración más profunda y certera.

Senti como el cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi parte baja, me iba a venir, no faltaba nada para eso, y ver que Sorey aumento más la velocidad de sus estocadas pude suponer que el también.

Eleve mis caderas y mi pecho al sentir el orgasmo. Sorey se movió un poco más para finalmente venirse en mi interior, junto con su semen llenándome entregó su malicia para finalmente contaminarme.

-E-esta ca-liente…- mencioné relajando mi cuerpo y regular mi respiración. Sorey salió de mi interior y se acercó a mí para besarme. No podían creer lo que había hecho, me había entregado a la malicia, pero lo más importante, me había entregado a Sorey.

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, me incorporé sentándome en el pedestal, sintiendo en el proceso como el semen de mi entrada se escurría hacia afuera.

-Te corriste mucho, me llevará un largo rato limpiarme

-Puedes usar el agua para hacerlo

-No usaré mis artes seráficas para eso… pero…- me volví a subir en el pedestal, pero en esta ocasión apoyando mi pecho en la fría piedra y levantando mi cadera hacia Sorey.

-Pense que una vez era suficiente para ti- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando mis nalgas para acariciarlas

-No lo es, quiero sentirte todo el tiempo que sea posible, además, estoy seguro que una vez tampoco era suficiente para t

-Me conoces bien- Dicho esto tomo mis caderas y volvió a entrar, un gemido salió de mi boca, esta vez no había dolor, sólo placer y más placer.

-El Mikleo que yo conozco no hubiera reconocido eso, ¿efecto de la malevolencia quizás?

-N-No… esto es al-go q-que yo quiero p-por mi mismo ¡Ahh!- comenzó a moverse sin dejarme hablar otra vez, parece que lo que dije lo había emocionado un tanto.

De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿No es así, Sorey?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Estar en el dominio de Sorey era muy acogedor y agradable.

Era normal que al sentir que el dominio de Sorey había aumentado ellos vinieran a enfrentarnos, es una pena que perdieran la vida en el proceso.

La culpa fue de ellos, no comprendieron que nuestra malicia era pura y buena.

Lailah se levantó con dificultad, estaba mal herida, sin embargo se esforzó para dar unos pasos hacia nosotros. Con una expresión muy suave y como una madre se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Mikleo-san, Sorey-san ¿Son felices?

Sorey y yo nos miramos, la respuesta era obvia.

-Lo somos- respondió Sorey. Ante esa respuesta ella respiro tranquila. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento mucho, Lailah- le dije, no negaré que sentía algo de pena por ella.

-No se disculpen, sólo hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Sorey agito su espada hacia ella en un rápido movimiento. El cuerpo de Lailah cayó delante de nosotros.

Nuestra malicia es buena, creo que ella era la única que podía comprenderlo, por eso nos preguntó si éramos felices.

Quizás ella no se merecía ese final.

O quizás nosotros no merecíamos este final.

Pero ninguno de nosotros lo toma como una final, si no como un nuevo comienzo.

Un comienzo juntos en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Vengo a hacerle justicia al pobre fandom español que no tiene fanfics!!!
> 
> Y si los hay, diganme donde están porque no los encuentro.  
> Es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que la calidad no es tan buena, sin embargo si puse mi corazón en ello y mis días libres ;A;  
> Aún así estoy feliz con el resultado, y con respecto a la trama no se de donde salió, de hecho ni siquiera yo sabia que era capaz de escribir este tipo de cosas.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! Cualquier crítica, kudo o lo que sea es bien recibida 
> 
> Bye bye ~~


End file.
